It is well known to provide seat belts in motor vehicles for the safety of the occupants. When worn, a seat belt restrains an occupant of a seat, in particular in a motor accident. A seat belt is typically provided with a retractor which serves two purposes; when the belt is not in use it is wound onto a reel which keeps the belt out of the way and secondly the retractor maintains the belt in tension across the body of an occupant of the seat when in use. Thus there is no slack in the belt and the occupant is effectively restrained by an inertia locking mechanism on the belt reel when the vehicle is subject to a sudden change in speed such as in an accident. However the retractor does still allow gradual movement for the comfort of the occupant when in normal use.
A conventional seat belt retractor has a reel around which the belt is wound inside a casing and has a spring cassette. The spring cassette includes a spring cover, a spring core and a spring. When assembled the spring cover is fixed to the retractor case and the spring core is connected to the reel on which the belt is wound. The spring provides a torque which tends to rotate the spring core and belt reel with respect to the case. This torque keeps the belt taut and also rotates the reel to wind in the belt when not in use. When assembling the seat belt retractor it is necessary that the spring is pre-stressed so that it provides a predetermined tension in the belt even when fully retracted. This is achieved by assembling the components of the spring cassette and then rotating the spring core relative to the spring cover until the spring is exerting the required torque. However, it is difficult to maintain this torque while the spring cassette and belt reel are being coupled together.